The Lost of the Moon Princess
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Something is wrong with Serena but she has no idea what it is a neather does any of the scouts or am I wrong? On top of that a new evil is coming to earth I hope the sailor scouts can beat it.
1. Enternal sleep of the princess of the mo...

The Lost of the Moon Princess

By Ninja Misao

* * *

In the morning Serena woke up from a very bad dream, she knew She could go back to sleep now. Serena looked at Luna who was sleeping Peacefully sleep. Serena picked up Luna and went down stairs, sense she lives on her own Now she has no one to cause her any trouble. Luna woke up and found herself down Stairs on Serena's lap, she knew that Serena has being having nightmares but she didn't know how sever they were, First she couldn't or wouldn't eat now and now she can't sleep.

"Oh Serena I hope you are ok and please my child tell us if some thing is wrong." Luna said to her self.

Serena looked down and saw that Luna was awake she smiled and took out some cat food and Luna ate it with no problem.

"Good morning Luna I am sorry I woke You, but I didn't want to come down here alone." Serena said in a whisper. "

It's ok Serena." Luna said.

Serena sat down next to the window looking up at the full moon.

"What is it trying trying to say to me?" Serena said to herself as she watched the moons beauty.

"Luna if I was to go away for a while what would happen?" Serena asked.

"Well your friends good and bad would be very sad and Darien would be just heart broken to see you go." Luna said.

"I know I would miss them too, but there is something... Something..." What is it tell me Serena?" Luna asked cutting the moon princess off.

"Nevermind Luna when I know what it is you will be the first to know." Serena said with a smile.

"Ok I will hold you to that." Luna said.

Serena smiled and nodded, then she looked out the window at the moon once more and smiled at it.

At the time Gate

Sailor Pluto sees the way Serena has been acting and how she looks out the moon. There she sits and ponders why is this happening, it has nothing to do with her Friends or boyfriend what could It is? As she was thinking the time gate opened up by itself, And a black liquid flew threw. Sailor Pluto tried to fight off the Black liquid, but once it touched her skin it burned her. She fell to the ground in pain she looked up and saw the black liquid heading toward the Solar System, it was heading to Earth. Sailor Pluto Gather up all her strength and teleported to Earth and Starts looking for Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and any help available, for this was going to be a long fight.

Back In Tokyo

In Serena's house Luna woke and saw Serena sleep in her chair, Luna could see that Serena didn't look very good she has lost a lot of weight, she looked pale, but that was ok to Luna all of the People of the moon looked pale. Luna tried to wake Serena up the usual but that didn't work, she became scared. she tried everything to wake her up but nothing seemed to work. Luna changed into her human form and ran to the phone, she picked it up and dialed one persons number Darien.

At Darien's Apartment

Darien was in his bed thinking if he should go to school to day or not he was so worried about Serena that he couldn't think straight. He got up and was about to the bathroom when the phone rang. Something told him to answer this call, so he ran over and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Luna! Slow down tell me again?" Darien said.

"Serena won't wake up Darien and I am scared I don't know what to do!" Luna yelled threw the phone.

"Listen I want you to call Amy and the others I will be there as soon as I can." Darien said as he hung up the phone.

Darien found any clothes he could get his hands on and ran out the door.

"Serena please be ok."

At Serena's house

Luna called up everybody and now she was pacing the floor waiting for some one to knock on the door. She sat down next to Serena and held her hand.

"Please wake up Serena please wake up." Luna said.

There was a knock at the door, Luna ran to the door and opened it, and Darien and Amy walked in. Amy ran right to Serena and check for a pules and got one, then she check for other things. "We need you get her to a bed." Darien nodded picked up Serena and took her up to her bedroom he laid her down and pulled up the covers up to her chin.

"Darien...is...that...you." Serena said in a soft whisper.

"Yes it's me love now I want you to get some rest." He said touching her face.

"Stay... with... me... please" Serena whispered

"ok love I will." Darien said getting into the bed and holding her close. In a matter of moments her eyes closed for the very last time. Then a moon shield came around her knocking Darien to the floor, he looked to see Serena in this shield.

"NOOOOO! He screamed as tears came down he face. With that he sat there looking at his beloved not saying a word.

"I've lost you to I guess.

TBC


	2. Lost hope

The Lost of the Moon Princess

Chapter 2: Lost Hope

* * *

The inner scouts say down on the couch they couldn't believe what just happened, that their leader was encased in some kind of moon shield and Darien just sat there never leaving her side. Lita got up from the couch and went to the kitchen she opened the refreadtor and took out some left over and there was a lot sense Serena lost her love for food. as she was cooking the food Lita smiled of something she remembers most about Serena her love for food.

Flash back

Lita was in her kitchen make dinner and Serena was hovering over her sniffing the food. Lita jump and Serena fell right on the cake but in a fash the mess was gone Serena ate it all.

"Wow you sure love to eat Serena how come you never get fat or just stop loving food?" she asked.

Serena smiled as she got up and wiped her self off.

"I run to school every day and I will never lost my love for food and if I do something's wrong with me hehe are you do with those cup cakes over there Lita if so can I have one please?" Serena said like a little child voice.

Lita just laughed and gave Serena one as she picked up the tray and headed back to the others.

End of flash back

"Serena..."Lita said as tears came to her eyes but she blinked them away and put the last bit of food on the last plate, she opened the refradtor again and took out two 12-pack soda bottles she place them by the plates followed by fork and knife on a napkin.

She smiled she did really well even though it was left over she made it look like something u sees in a restaurant or cafe. Lita took a deep breath she had to be strong to tell or even force everyone to eat. so she walked out of the kitchen.

" Lunchtime!!!!" she yelled even thou almost even one was done stairs.

With that said she went back in to the kitchen and waited to see who would come.

They all jumped when they herd Lita scream one by one they slowly began to make it to the kitchen to eat. But Raye still sat there lost in though about all that has happened. Serena's gone and they have to fight an evil that is a liquid, this is way to much work then she remember a moment she had with Serena...

Flashback

Raye was at the temple cleaning up she sat down near a tree to rest her feet when blues eyes looked her right in the face.

" Serena!" she yelled.

"Sorry Raye had to see if you were alive there you looked like you just fought off tons of Yoma. Relax and just maybe you can be like me." Serena said in a proud tone.

" Now why would I want to be that. Raye said with a smile.

End of flash back.

Raye got up and ran to the kitchen to get some food she hand eating all day and she wasn't go miss the chance to chow down.

Amy way typing on her laptop still after hearing the call for lunch. She had to get to the bottom of this she had to find a way to help Serena and beat this evil that was close now that all it had to do was make the world black with it shadow forever. as she was typing she remembers a time when she was doing the same thing an Serena came in..

(so many flash backs) Flashback

Amy was sitting at her computer in her room typing away when Serena looked really closes at the monitor.

"Serena I am kinda busy now" Amy said trying to see the monitor.

" Lunch time Amy... food you can do this later Ames, it will still be here when we get back." Serena said.

Yes but.." Amy said as she began to protest.

"But nothing a computer is not something you need to live Amy it only make what you do on pen and paper look better yeah they do have cool game on them and the internet and all but it doesn't make food or drinks. It doesn't make clothes or any of that other important things we need in life. So You see the computer is nothing more but a way to make human more lazy then they are. So don't get hooked on it like some of them freak are ok Ames." The young blond said seriously.

Amy took her fingers off the keyboard and nodded.

"Your right lets go to lunch thanks Serena" Amy said.

"For what?" Serena asked.

"Opening up my eyes beyond the computer." The blue haired lass said with a smile

"Uh no prob Ames lets go eat." Serena said smiling.

end of flashback

Amy smiled and closed her labtop and went to the table to see what Lita made this time she hope it was good because she was really hungry and nothing was going to stop her form eating all up really fast of course. She laughed as she sat down at one of the seat of the table she swore the table wasn't this big before but she was to busy look at all the food.

Mina was still on the couch she didn't move an inch she was so lost in her mind that nothing else matter right now.

"Serena... Malachite who going to be next I couldn't stand losing some else I care about I wouldn't be able to live with myself anymore." she said aloud not caring who heard her..\

She closed her eyes and remembers a time with Serena she would never forget...

Flash back:

Mina was sitting down at home with ton food on the floors and everywhere else. She had been eating away her sadness of a lost love one she would stay in the same spot and eats until her heart content she didn't care about the world and their pain she just cared about her self and hers. So she never left her house she would keep herself hidden from the people . Then one day there was a knock at her door she ignored it hope they would go away but the person banged harder. Mina got up and walked to the door she opens the door to yell at the person to see a smiling face look back at her.

"Serena...." Before she said any more Serena pulled Mina in to a big hug.

Tears came to Mina eyes as she felt all her sadness comes out. she sobbed letting all of it out. Serena held her tight saying soothing and reassure things to her. soon Mina calms down and let Serena in side. Serena sat on the couch she saw that this place was a mess she patted the next to her motioning for Mina to sit. Mina nodded and did.

" No more of this Mina I want you to tell me what going on please its best to tell some one what wrong because if you leave it in side it will eat you alive." Serena said.

Mina nodded and told Serena the hold thing. Serena smiled

" See now don't you fell better?" Serena asked

" Yeah thanks Serena." The senshi of love said

" Lets clean up this place. End of flash back:

Mina went to the table and whispered something in Lita ear she nodded Mina smiled.

In Serena back Room

Darien sits there with the bag under his eyes showing that he hardly slept sense his lover was encased in a shield he would sit there and talk to her sometimes and sometimes he would just stare at her.

" Looks like I lost you... "with those words he began to remember what his lover said to him one day.

Flash backs

Darien was sitting on the couch look at the roof. He closed his eyes and began to think of the all the things are fore he meet his meatball head. he was alone and no one acre he would keep to him self like a wolf from the pack he would keep all his pain inside and never let any one in to his heart. Then he felt someone's lips on his he opened his eyes to see it was he lovely Serena.

Don't think of the past live in the future." She said with a smile.

" What if I lose you?" Darien asked

"You wont silly and if you do we will find each other in our dreams like we did before. Serena said smiling

End of flash back

Darien look back at the moon shield and saw his lover smiling in her sleep he yawned as he felt sleep over come him. he laid down in front of his love.

"Good night my love" with that he closes his eyes and let himself dream.

Down stairs in the kitchen Michelle and Amara where siting together looking at all the food Amara look at a bowl of Chicken noodle soup and smiled Michelle looked to see what her lover was smiling at and nodded...

Flashback:

Michelle was in there house holding a sick Amara close to her chest she could feel her lover strain to breathe. She was always hot all the time she was worried she didn't know what to do. So she took Amara to the doctor he gave her some medication and he said they would work. so she would do as the doctor said hoping the fever would break soon. soon the door bell rang A butler got the door he opened it and a girl with her hair done in meatballs walked in hold a bowl of chicken noodle soup. She walked to the table and put it down.

"This should help some" she said as she walk walking to the door.

"Thank you please stay ." Michelle said.

"I don't want to be a bother." she said sadly.

"Hey...you no bother...so stay." Amara said between coughing. Serena turned around and smiled.

"Well ok." Serena said with a smile.

End of flash back

Amara took some of the soup and smiled Michelle laughed at this and took some food from the middle plate. Amara smiled she took the soup in a spoon and but it in her mouth.

"Just like before." she said in her mind.

This would always remind her of Serena no matter what she knew it was the soup that made her get better she tired to asked what was in the soup but she always said its a screat. Amara just smiled as she ate up all her soup.

"Serena thanks. "she told her self mentally

Trista sat down eating she looked at everyone to see them not happy well Amara was but everyone else how no emotions. She ate her food with out a word once her plate was clean she stood up from the table and walked in to the next room. she put a hand threw her dark green hair as tears fell from her dark green eyes. yes she missed Serena like everyone one else but she had to move on she had to " An evil is coming and with everyone like this there no chance of them ever winning. I will do it my self. she closed her eyes and remember the first day she took a day off of guarding the gates of time.

Flash back

Trista was walking down the street looking in stores windows to see people buy things and having a great time. she found at this and continues walking. she was the protector of the gate of time she had no time fir things like that. As she was walking away she heard some one call her name.

"Trista wait up!!" The blond teen yelled.

She stopped and turned around to see the princess of the moon runs to her catching her breath.

"Yes Serena." The senshi of time said

"Come shopping with me?" Usagi asked

"I..Can't I don't have time I must get back to the gate." Trista said.

" No you don't all work and no play makes Trista a dull girl, you can take some time off and show with your Princess. You can get some one else to do it. So lets go!!! "

"Alright." The green haired lass said.

Tritsa smiled as she was being draged to the shoping center.

End of flash back:

Thank you Serena I will remember in my heart and I will fight to save this world." she said be fore drifting asleep.

The star light remember A time Serena help them out Yaten was smelling:

(last one) Flash back:

They were fighting over who should take the lead when Serena came in and broke up the fight.

"No one should be leader why don't you all be come the leader." The young blond said.

the starlights nodded in agreement and the concert was sold out.

End of flash back:

The starlight's finshed their meal and lead a sleeply Princess fireball to the couch were she slept as the kept watch.

Only Amara and Michelle went to sleep every else stay up no caring what happened to them or this world they lost there leader they lost there chance of winning they lost hope...

TBC


	3. Endymion's return to the living

Chapter three: Endymion's return to the living

* * *

Things have been silent around Serena's household the inner scouts have locket then self in a room never coming out. The outers are getting ready for the evil to come same as the sailor stars. Darien was still sleep lying next to his wife still on the other side of the shield. Everything was quiet but that was all about to change. Michelle dropped her mirror in shock and fear. Amara rushed to her lover's side.

"What happen my love?" Amara asked holding her frighten lover.

" There here ...They are more powerful then any of us." Michelle whispered.

Amara kissed her on the lips.

" If you stop believing then they are now lets go plan out our attack with Setsuna and the sailor stars." Amara said.

The aqua blue hair beauty nodded with a smile as they both walked over toward Setsuna to get their plan together.

Serena's room

Darien was awake he sat up on the floor like always looking at his lover threw the moon shield. Her face was white as snow her hair yellow as the sun her eyes blue as the sea. Oh how he wanted to break the shield and hold his lover back in his arms once more. But he couldn't so he did the next best thing and didn't move front her side for an instant. Which means he wasn't taking care of him self , his once black smooth hair was now tangled and dirty. His clothes smelled like rotten eggs and he didn't smell any better. As he was about to move toward the moon shield a hand touched his shoulder.

"Hm she still looks as beautiful as ever. " Said the voice he knew to well.

"Yeah I will never leave her side." He said look at his lovely wife to be.

"She would be very mad at you if you don't help us with the new evil that has come to Earth." Trista said still looking at the princess.

Darien looked down with shame he knew Trista was right but what could he do? He would most likely die in battle and that would break her heart even more. But he had to fight to save the world and universe from this evil. Darien looked up at Serena and moved closer to the shield.

"I will fight my love and one day we will be together again." With that said he stood up and walked out of the room with renewed courage in his spirit.

Trista bowed to the sleeping blond.

"We will make you proud princess you'll see." the time guardian said as she walked out of the room with nothing but a smile.

Living room

On the couch Michelle, Amara, Taki, Seiya, Yaten and Princess fireball all sat there with a map of the city on the table.

"Now the enemy is right here." Michelle said pointing to the upper part of town.

"For some reason they havent moved anywhere else." Amara said in a fit of confusion.

Yaten sat back on the couch putting a hand threw his white hair.

" It wouldn't surprise me none I think the reason for that is because thatis where the main person is and henchmen for some reason always stay with their master." One of the starlight's said. They all nodded in agreement.

"That means we have sometime to get ready so lets get to our training." The race car diver said as she stood up.

"Well what about the inner scouts we need their help as well." The aqua hair violinist said. Amara looked over at the room where the scouts locked themselves in.

"They'll come out when there ready, and that's all I can say about that." The princess of Uranus said as she walked toward the door.

"So we have sometime I say we get to work." The male voice said.

Everyone turned to the voice to see Darien with a smile on his face and behind him was Trista.

They all nodded.

"Let go train when we get back we are going to kick some serous butt!!!!" Seiya yelled.

All of them stood up form the couch and ran outside.

"OH AND ENDYMION GO TAKE A BATH!!!!!!"


	4. Hope in the Inner Circle

Chapter 4: Hope in the Inner Circle

* * *

Trista lays down on her bed she smiles remembering what happen today.

"He is healed....now the inner circle must be healed as well." Trista said as she slowly fell asleep.

In the Dream world

The moon princess sits down looking at the dream pond watching what was going on.

"I see my love has joined them now and for that I am glad...but the inner scouts are slowly moving in to the darkness, yet I still feel hope." Serenity said as she touched the water.

"How is there still hope?" The guardian of time asked sitting down next to Serenity

"I can feel hope in the inner circle, but I can't tell who has it or why they haven't come forward. But I will say one thing if she doesn't come forward soon the inner circle will be to far in darkness to be saved." She said as the dream pond shows the inner scouts sleeping.

"So time isn't one of their virtues." The guardian of time said knowingly

"You are correct as always, morning on earth is near take care my guardian." Serenity said with a smile as walked away disappearing out if sight. Trista nodded."

"Bye for now princess..." Trista whispered.

Trista's bed room:

The guardian of time slowly opened her eyes and looks up at the ceiling.

"Yes you are right my princess I shall try to bring forth the hope in the inner circle." Trista said as she sat up on her bed and took a deep breathe this was going to be one heck of a day. The guardian of time slowly got out of her bed and began to put on her clothes when she felt a presences at her door.

"So what's the problem now Trista?" A tomboyish voice asked.

"Inner circle problems, it seems our princess senses them falling into the darkness." Trista said brushing her dark green hair.

"Hmm...let me guess we can't help them they have to help themselves." The tomboyish women said walking into the room.

"Yes you are partially correct we just have to find the light in the group and help it shine bright." The guardian of time said as she turned to Haruka looking right into her eyes.

The sky king nodded and left the room without saying anything it was about to become a bumpy ride.

In the living room:

Everyone was in the living room no one said a word it was way to early for anyone think.

Trista stood up first and took a deep breath. "As you may know the evil is outside and among us but we cannot fight it yet because we are not whole." The guardian of time said looking around.

"What do you mean we are whole we fight together and we all wants to stop the coming evil." Raye said.

"No...we are not whole we are half complete the other part is slowly be consumed by darkness." Trista said looking over at the inner scouts.

"That's right she talking about you guys ever since Serena has been in the crystal you guys have been moping around all except one." Amara said

Raye was about to protests but Mina stopped her.

"I understand what you mean Trista we all miss Serena but we miss her the most she was our dear friend threw thick and thin but our hearts....and our minds can not get over the lost." The princess of Venus said shocking Trista and the others.

"Well..." Trista said

"We are still grieving as well Mina but we also know we have a job to do once this threat is destroyed we believe that Serena will come back to us." Michelle said cutting off Trista. "

Humph fine no problem I'm over it now let me go kill the bad guy now." Lita said standing up leaving in a huff.

Amy silently followed her.

"......Very well." Raye said and left.

"I am sorry." Mina said as she bowed to them and went after the others. Amara kicked the chair in raged.

"Err they always take it the wrong way! The tomboyish teen said angerly.

"Calm down Amara in time they will get together." Darien said calmly.

"That's the one thing we don't have! Don't you see it might take them forever to get over it! I say we fight the evil ourself's and stop wasting time with them." Amara said in raged hitting the table.

"No.... we must be whole to fight the evil or we will lose." Trista said in a serious tone.

In another room

Amy was sitting in front of her laptop like always but she wasn't typing anything she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Mopping around...is that what were doing?" the short blue haired lass said looking at her laptop's screen lost in though. Lita walked into the room breathing hard she took out her anger on a bean bag she found.

"Lita...maybe we are mopping around." Amy said.

"Yeah...we are I didn't want to believe it but we are we're so caught up in our own sadness and pain that were too blind to see the real picture." The brown haired lass said with a sad sigh as she sat down next to Amy.

The young genius closed her lap top.

"So what do we do now?" The brains of the inner scouts asked.

"....We go find Raye and Mina" With a nod from both girls they set off to fine there other friends.

In Raye's room

Raye was in her new room mediating Mina was right besides her meditating as well. After a few minutes the princess of Venus opened her eyes and stood up right in front of midnight blacked haired lass.

"We have to stop this Raye this isn't doing any of us any good. We keep mediating but we find no peace within our self's. The princess of Mars opened her eyes and looked up at Mina.

What else is there to do Mina?" the blacked hair lass asked sounding lost. Mina looked down for a moment and closed her eyes then opened them when an idea came to her.

"We push our pain to the side for now and fight the evil then when it's gone we find a way to help Serena so we can all be happy once again, don't you see Raye we all were lost in our own pain and grief come Raye we all have to say sorry to our princess." Mina said.

The priestess stood up and nodded while Lita and Amy walked into the room. Mina walked out of the room with the other fellow silently behind heading to their princess.

Serena's room

All four scouts walked into Serena's room and bowed before the sleeping princess that was protected by the moon shield. Mina took a deep breath and spoke.

"We are sorry we were too blind with our own grief and pain to see the full picture we know you would still carry on the fight if we were in your position so we ask..."

"Please forgive us!" They all said. An aura glowed and appeared before them showing a smiling princess of the moon.

"I already forgave you all I just wanted to see you all whole once more now go help the others I will always be in your dreams." Serena said as the aura disappeared.

All four inner scouts left the room.

_"We are now one...."_


	5. The Plan

Chapter 5: The Plan

* * *

Dream world

Serenity was sitting at the dream pond with an eerie feeling in her heart, she laid her hand over pound to check on everyone but something went wrong. The waters turned pitch black and began to bubble. As Serena tired to look in to the darkened pond her eyes spotted a huge slimy creature with lime green eyes wearing a collar with a being beside it that was keeping the creature in chains she heard the living thing hiss.

_"…The new evil has finally shown its face…"_

Main Room

All the scouts except Trista was sitting down in the main room of the house looking over plans they have for fighting the new evil but none of them where any good. "This plan should work if the sailor stars position themselves like a star on the roof tops." Mina said seriously.

"Yeah but what if we're dealing with a full ground assault then what Mina?" asked the princess of Jupiter.

"I don't know." The scout of love said as she laughed a little and scratched her head.

As the commotion kept going on Michelle didn't see her lover in sight being curious she stood up and looked around. Looking in to another room the young violinist spots her love at a desk drawling. Michelle silently walked into the room unnoticed and looked her Amara's shoulder seeing a full-blown strategy.

"Amara..." upon hearing the voice of her sea princess the ruler of the sky covered up her work.

" Uh Michi-chan what's wrong?" the race car driver asked nervously.

" Theses plans they…" the aqua haired lass started to say.

"Are nothing just some dumb ideas". Amara said cutting Michelle off.

The race car driver began to put away the papers but her lover picked one of them up before she could stop her. The sea princess looked at it closely it was a barrier plan and it was a good one. It had the inner scouts protecting the house while the outer and sailor stars were outside on the roofs and ground while prince Darien and princess fireball was inside protecting Princess Serenity chamber.

" Its my Barrier plan just incase theses bad guys try to hit here some of the scouts will be on the defense and some on the offense." The sky king said with a sigh. The Princess of the sea smiled as she hugged her lover and walked back out to the other with a worry Amara following her.

In this room everyone was still complaining and yelling at one another thinking of plan after plan but they would always turn it down. Trista was just got tired of trying to calm the dueling bunch so she sat down on the couch and puts her hand on her fore head totally lost.

"Enough!" Yelled the princess of the sea walking into the room with a nervous lover behind her.

Everyone calmed down automatically and turned to Michelle who walked over to the table slowly and put her lover's plan on the table. All the scouts began to look over the new strategy. Slowly everyone began to nod and liking the idea. Once the other got finished looking Trista took and look looking at every featured and idea. While Amara began to back away from everyone into the next room hoping not to be seen, but she was dead wrong as her sea princess grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"This strategy is great where did you come up with this?" The guardian of time asked excitedly.

"I didn't Amara did." Michelle said hugging her lover.

All the scouts looked at sailor Uranus then back at the Trista. "Alright we'll go with this plan Amara will be the leader on this one. The sky king nodded and kissed her sea princess passionately. Everyone stared wide-eyed.

"Eww get a room"!

In the darkened building where light came threw come the window only. A mysterious man with long dark purple hair and match eyes looked into a mirror that was on his wall fixing his hair. A small hissing sound is head as black smoke began to come in from the window. It materialized into a being with a hooded cloak. The being bows before the lavender haired man.

"My lord my creatures are in position to take the city." The being in the nodded cloak said hissing.

"Good but I want to wait a while I want to see these warrior I hear about that live on this planet they cant be to hard to destroy. The purple haired man said with a smile sitting down on his black marble chair.

"But my lord they will not come out of hiding of we do nothing." the being said hissing once more licking his lips.

"Hmm very true you have a point there, Viper go have fun. If they happen to appear deal with them." The man said with a smirk making the snake creature smile disappearing.

It was time to have fun with our little warriors.

Back at the house it was nightfall and everyone was heading to bed except Trista and Amara. The king of the sky was sitting on the couch lost in though she didn't know why but she got a really bad feeling like a chill. She looked at her love seeing her sleeping on her shoulder. The guardian of time sat down next to the sleepless Amara.

"You should get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow." The green haired lass said seriously. "

I don't know why but I get the feeling that it won't be tomorrow but tonight". The sky king said seriously.

" Huh?" Sailor Pluto said confused for the first time.

"Don't worry about it maybe I'm wrong." The race car driver said picking up the remote turning on the TV.

Switching threw channels Amara stopped at the sport channel to see the races, when it was getting to the good part the news interrupted the program.

"We are sorry to intrepid you daily show but we have some breaking news here. It appears that snake like creatures have invaded the city they seem to be attacking anyone or thing that they see we ask that you please stay off the street and keep indoor the police are looking into threat." The news reported said in a frighten tone.

Trista and Amara looked at one another and nodded.

It was time.


	6. Collapse

Chapter 6: Collapse

By Ninja Misao

* * *

The sailor scouts lined up as Amara's plan said with a little change in it, Darien and princess fireball was on the inside of Serena's room while Mina and Raye were protecting the rest of the house from the inside and Ami and Lita were on the out side. While the outer scouts and sailor stars where out patrolling the city.

Outside the house

The blue haired princess of ice was typing away at her laptop trying to locate the others. While the brown haired princess of lighting was practicing her fighting moves. "

So any luck finding them? Lita asked after doing a double side kick. "

"Yes they are head toward the upper region of the city I don't see any activity yet so they are in good shape." The blue haired genius said typing away.

"Good I wish I was out there though, well I hope nothing bad happens yet anyways." Lita said

"True but we must always be on our guard."The blue haired lass said.

Inside the house

Raye was on the floor in deep mediation while Mina was pacing around waiting for the attack to begin.

"Calm down there is no reason to get too excited over this." The black haired priestess said in a calm tone.

"I know but …oh I don't know I just feel that this new improvement to the barrier plan is going to backfire." The blond haired lass said with nervousness in her voice. "

….Then we must be on our guard at all times." Raye said as she stood up and got in position.

"Your right." Mina said as she got in to position as well.

Serena's Room

Inside Darien and Princess Fireball were in position and very silent they both stared at the door waiting for the battle to begin.

"We will be ready when the time comes but something just doesn't seem right." the princess said breaking the silence.

"How so?" asked the prince of Earth.

"This battle plan it all seems off some how I can not put my finger on it but I have the feeling that we're missing something." The red haired princess said.l

"Hm the best we can do now is sit and wait for the other to return then we'll figure this all out." The prince of earth said taking a depe breath.

In the city

The outer scouts and the sailor stars were move as one looking around the city heading to the upper portion of the city very slowly. Amara moved out on her own to cheek a spot out but she had a kept having a bad feeling about this a very bad one. But she kept her wits about her no matter what. The blue haired princess of the sea tired to keep up with hr lover but she was moving just to fast. That set off some warning signs which caused her to be more aware of her surrounds. Seeing the changes in Amara and Michelle, Trista knew something was up so she made her way over to the sailor stars.

"Be on alert something isn't right." She said to the group. He three men nodded and looked around more closely.

Hours had passed and there were no monsters in site, everyone was starting to relax but not Amara that feeling in her gut just kept getting worst and worst. She came to stop and looked around. This caused the others to wonder what was going on, until snake like men came up from the ground and circled around them. The outers and stars stood ready as they ran at them. Yaten dodged the first blows but then got hit he quickly ran pass the snake make slicing him in two with his star blade. Taki jumped back and pulled out his Starlight spear.

"Spear of the stars!"

The spear began to glow and sailor star maker ran in to group of snake like beings taking them out one by one on contact. While Seiya was uses his Starlight crossbow hitting 3 targets at a time watching turn into dust. But the snake men just kept coming.

"Sea of Neptune come to my aid. Neptune Hurricane Wave! Waters come from behind Michelle in a huge wave washing away the snake men. Time slice! Trista staff grew as she cut a hold in time sucking the snake men in and it closed back up.

Uranus Tornado! Amara chanted as a huge tornado came blowing them snake men away. But more and more of them kept coming. The outer scouts were getting overwhelmed.

"There's not end to them!" Yaten shouted getting knocked to the ground. Soon there was over hundreds of the snake men surrounding the scouts they were in deep trouble now.

In front of the house

Amy's eyes went wide as she looked at her lap top she type in a few things to get a better look at the action. There she saw the outer scouts along with the sailor stars struggling to fight the snake men, But more and more of the kept popping up. Lita took a glace at the laptop.

"So they have finally made their move." The princess of lighting said still looking at the ambush.

"They need help…"The blue haired lass said.

"No we must keep our position and hope they make it out ok remember must protect the moon princess.

"And that is why we must stop you." Both girls slowly looked up from the screen to see a man with long black haired and matching eyes.

With a snap of his fingers 20 snake men appeared by his side. Amy and Lita looked at one another and nodded as they got into their fight stances.

"Well it looks its time to have some fun."Lita said with a smile.

"Yeah …" were the last words that left Amy's lips as the snake men ran towards them.

Little did anyone know that in Serena's room the moon shield was beginning to crack. "Don't worry….I'm coming to help." The moon princess said as the shield began to crack a little more.


	7. The Return of the Moon Princess

Chapter 7: The Return of the Moon Princess

By Ninja Misao

* * *

In front of the house

Sailor Jupiter and Mercury were doing there best against the snake men.

" Ice Arrow!" Amy chanted as she began firing off arrows at the snakes causing them to back up but still come attack.

Lita was dodging some blows and taking some as well in no time she was threw up against the door.

"Thunder strike! She yelled as lighting came from the sky shocking some of the snake men .

But more and more of the men kept appearing there was no end to them. Soon Amy and Lita where covered in them. The long black haired man just smiled evilly as he watched the scouts become no more.

Inside the house

Raye and Mina could hear the commotion going on outside they stood there ready as the door busted open with Amy and Lita thrown inside the snake men walked in and looked at their next targets. Sailor mars eyes narrowed as she got into her stance.

" Go warn the others." The raven haired priestess said in a serious tone."

Mina nodded and ran up the steps.

The black haired man walked in, with a smile. "Hello my dear lady it appears that your body guards couldn't handle my army of killer snake men."

"Well we'll just have to fix that wont we. Fire spear! Raye said as a red spear appeared in her hands as the snakes ran toward her , she began slicing them up while watching them turn to flames. The man smile grew to anger as he watched his beloved snakes get torn down.

Mina ran up the stairs and banged on Serena door.

"Who is it?" Dairen asked.

"Its Mina were got intruders be on your guard" The princess of love said she kick two snake men down the steps.

Mina jumped down to the ground level to see Raye being choked the lead men. In a fit of rage Mina runs at the men knocking him down. He released Raye and stood back up dusting his self off. He man grew anger and he snake men attacked the scouts were putting up a good fight but in a matter of moments they were out cold on the ground bruised and bloody.

"Serena….." Raye said with her in a whispered as she closed her eyes.

"S…erena…" Mina said before she closed her eyes.

"…..Serena.." Both Amy and Lita said at the same time.

In Serena's room

The moon shield was glowing very brightly as it turned colors red, yellow , ice blue and green. Darien and princess fireball was at shocked at what was happen.

"What is going on?" The prince of earth asked.

" I...don't know." She respond as the moon shield began to crack some more.

Soon there was a loud banging noise coming from the door. Darien eyes grew serious as he transformed in to Prince Endymion and stood ready with sword in hand; while princess Fireball stood ready as well.

"We're going to protect princes even if it causes our lives." The moon shield glowed even more while cracking.

Elsewhere

The sailor stars were barely moving the only one who was standing of the was Amara. She was full of anger the sky king grabbed Michelle and Trista and took off running blowing anyway on her way.

" Fall back!' the Yaten women said as she grabbed Seiya and Taki and followed behind Sailor Uranus.

"Hold on everyone I'll make sure we get home." Amara said with dertermnation.

"…Serena" Seiya said before he passed out as his aura left him

"Serena hold on…' Taki said with a grunt letting his aura go.

"Serenity…." The guardian of time said as her aura disappeared.

"Moon princess…" the lady of the sea said in a whisper as she Aura left her.

"…Serena…' the Yaten said as his let go of his aura.

"We're coming Serena!" the say king said as she felt her aura leave her.

In Serena room

The door came down and the snake men attack Princess fireball while Prince Endymion was fighting the black haired man. The snake men were ganging up on Princess fireball and Prince of earth was doing good dodging the blows but it quickly turned when the black haired man came up behind him and stabbed him in the side. Princess Kakyuu uses the last of her strength to knock the snake men off her. She looked up to see the scout's aura be absorbed by the moon held as it cracks some more it as almost broke. That's when the red haired princess got an idea. She ran touches the moon shield

"Darien come over here quick!" Princess Kakyuu yelled. The earth prince took a deep breath and ran to the moon shield.

"Put your hands on it." With a nod Darien did as he was told.

They both closed their eyes, as the soon shield glowed brighter then before.

"Serena…" They both said with the last of their energy before they fell to the floor.

The moon shield shattered and a huge light filled the room destroying the snake men, and causing the black haired man to flee. Once the light disappeared there stood the newly formed Serena with longer blonde hair as bight as the sun and sky blue eyes wearing white gown her skin was smooth and silk. She looked around then found Darien and Princess fireball out cold on the floor. With a smile she gently touches both of them healing them instantly. Feeling their energy return to them they stood up with big smiles on their faces it was her she was back.

"Welcome Back Serena."

* * *

What do you think do you love it? Hate it? Want me to write more? Tell me what you think, bad or good I don't care. I would love to know. Ja'ne for now.


	8. Healing Body and Soul

Chapter 8: Healing Body and Soul

By Ninja Misao

* * *

The sky was dark as rain fell thunder roared the outer and sailor stars made it back to the house but they were barely alive. Yaten dropped to the ground as he entered the house, while the amber haired tomboy was barely able to move. Gently setting the Trista and Michelle, the sky king looked at the fallen scouts. Her heart ached as she seen them, the plan had backfired big time and it was all her fault. With her guilt keeping her going Amara slowly walked over to tend to the inner scouts when she heard some one coming down the stairs. Looking toward the stairs her eyes widen as she couldn't believe it was it her? It had to be.

Walking down the steps was Serena in front with Princess fireball and Darien behind her. The smiling blonde haired princess walked over to amber haired lass and slowly touches her face. A therapeutic light glowed around Amara slowly healing all her wounds. Once she was done Serena walked over to the others and began to repeat the process. When the shock wore off Amara just walked into the other room looking down at the ground.

"…Amara…" Serena said sadily.

"No leave her be she needs sometime to her self now." The ruby haired princess said watching the healing of the scouts.

Once the rest of the scouts we're healed they began to fix the damage that has been done on the house. After a few hours they were finished and they all sat down on the floor or in chairs while Serena, Darien and Princess Fireball took the all smiled there were so happy that Serena was back, they just couldn't believe it.

"I know your all happen to see Serena but we must forget the evil that is out there." Prince Endymoin said seriously.

"We can beat them easily now that Serena is back I mean we can't lose. " Lita said with a bight smile.

They all nodded except Trista and Michelle.

"Is that what you think that we cant fight with out her that without her we are nothing!" Darien said his angry clearly shown but he soon calmed down when the hand of his lover touched his face.

"It was Amara's fault the plan didn't go well she should of considered..." Before Taki could finish the marine blue violinist stood up with her hands clenched tightly.

"We all make mistakes ...she though we could handle it and I guess she was wrong...you all make me sick..." the princess of the sea said pushing back her tears.

Amara poked her head out from the other room after hearing the strong words her lover had said it touched her heart...almost making her want to cry. Taking a deep breathe and walks into the room pulling her blue haired love in a needed embrace as she slowly walked her into the next room. Serena watched this and then turned back to everyone else.

"We can work together as a team..." Trista said.

"Team with Serena back she can just go out there and finish off the snake men." The princess of Love said with a smile.

Out of frustration the guardian of time just stood up and walked to her room. Soon the sailor stars and the inner scouts followed suit going to their separate rooms.

" Well that went well..." Princess fireball said in a loose tone.

"Any ideas?" Darien asked aloud. Serena stood up and walked into the kitchen.

In the kitchen

Lita was busy making everyone lunch. Humming as she did so she was happy Serena was back but...yet something was off. She was quickly knocked out of her trance when a pair of hands tried to steal some cookies.

"Only one Serena..." the princess of lighting said giving the blonde the stare. Serena just laughed as she took one cookie and sat down on a stool.

"...I know that everyone is glad that I am back but I can't fight alone I need everyone's help." The blonde haired lass said eating the cookie.

This caused Lita to stop eating her cookie she just stood there her back still turned to her beloved friend.

"We couldn't do any damage to them. But you just..." That was with everyone's help not just me alone remember that one person maybe able to win the battle but it takes a whole army to win the war." The blonde haired lass said with a smile as she quickly took another cookie and left the kitchen.

Lita stood there for a moment as it all sunk in with a smile the brown haired lass left the kitchen to talk to Amy.

In Mina's room

The princess of love was trying her best to clean but it wasn't turning out well... She made more of a mess than before.

"Lot on your mind huh?" Asked the princess of the moon.

"Yeah...I know you need out help and all it's just that everyone... got banged up pretty bad." Mina said looking down at the ground.

"I see you have been threw a lot and I understand if you all feel this way but think about it ...we may have been all knocked down once but next time we'll learn from our mistakes and win." Serena said with a smile as she left the room.

The princess of love smiled Serena is right we can't give up now it was time to get back together. With a smile she ran to talk to the other inner scouts.

In the dinning room

The sailor stars were drinking some juice and chilling after a hard battle. Yeah they knew it was the outer fault but they seem to trust them more than the inner ones. "

Well Amara screwed up everyone..." Taki said putting up his feet.

"So what now?" The sliver haired man asked.

"Well how about you boys get up off your buns and push the past side." Serena said walking in.

"You weren't there our butts were getting kick that has never happened to us that badly before but I heard u took those snake men out in one blow..." Yaten said in a fit of anger.

"Enough suck up your pride you all got beaten so what it happens to everyone now face up to it and help out!" The blonde haired lass said as she stood up and walked out.

The sailor starts were in shock at first but she was right they're pride was hurt nothing more nothing less. After a quick talk the boy nodded and walked into the main room again.

In the Main Room

Amara was sitting on the sofa holding her blue haired lover in her arms. With a long sigh she was at a lot of words it was her fault she made a mistake... she knew they would blame her. She expected it, but to have her lover and her dark haired friend stand up for she didn't expect. Looking down at her now sleeping lover she ponder a question.

"Why?"Amara asked.

Because she loves you and they both known you for a very long time to known that everyone even you are not perfect. The moon princes said answering her question. The princess of the skies grew very quiet as she cuddled close to her sleeping beauty. Serena smiled walked up the stairs.

"Thanks guys..." the amber haired tomboy said falling asleep.

"Your welcome" the guardian of time said as she put a cover over the two and smiled.

In Serena's room

A tired moon princess walked over to her bed where boyfriend was lying with a smile on his face. Serena smiled as laid down in the bed. " I take it everything went well?" the Prince of Earth asked give his lovely princess a kiss.

"Your right as always both body and soul of everyone has been healed now everyone can rest." The honey blonde haired princess said with a smile gave her lover a passionate kiss before sleepiness overtook her.

Darien could only smile as he held her close returning the kiss then fallen asleep as well.

"Good night Meatball head..."

TBC

* * *

It looks like all is calm now for the scouts but for how long and are the scouts truly healed? I guess you need to find out in the next Chapter 9 The new plan: Will it backfire like the first one?


	9. The New Plan

Chapter 9: The New Plan

By Ninja Misao

Well everyone here it is chapter 9 I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

The Moon began to sleep with in the sky as the sun began to rise bringing a good morning or is it? The scouts began to gather into the main room sitting on there separate sides. The Inner minus Serena were sitting on the floor near the kitchen, the sailor stars sat next to the door area and the outer sat on the floor next to the couch. They all glared at one other while an amber haired lass just looked down at the floor while squeezing her lovers hand. The groups began to mumble talking to one another while giving brief glances as the tomboyish woman. Upon seeing this Michiru gave a glare back at them her anger clearly shown. This was going to be a rough meeting.

Everyone's eyes minus Amara's were glued to the top of the stairs where the Moon Princess and the Prince of Earth emerged from their bedroom. No one said a word as they slowly walked down the steps hand in hand with smiles on their faces. As they walked over to the couch and sat down Princess Fireball joined them talking a deep breathe Serena turned to everyone, her face seemed a bit sad when she saw the scouts segregating themselves.

"We are a team so let's sit like one." The blonde beauty said as scouts began to move in closer together.

But Amara didn't move she just kept her head down looking at the ground. Serena could feel her friend's pain and decided not to dwell on it right now. "We have gathered to form another plan for the attack against the snake men and their leader." Darien said as Amy was handing out small packets to everyone.

"The packets obtain some information about our enemies. I'll give you some time to read them. Princess fireball said as she began to look over hers. That hour was spent with everyone looking over his or her packets. While Michelle read it silently to a non-moving Amara.

Once the hour was up the scouts began to talk among themselves.

"Okay the floor is open for any suggestions." Serena said as she received nothing but a quick silence as an answer.

"….Why don't we just go out in full force and take these snake freaks down." The princess of fire said with a serious tone.

Everyone but the outer scouts nodded they knew that was just dumb. Serena noticed this and just went and looked back to the others.

"Yeah we got everyone now we can focus more on Offense then defense. The princess of love said with a smile.

People began to nod on the idea and talk about it among themselves but the outer's just shook their heads how dumb could they be.

Not being able to take it any longer Trista rose to her feet and spoke. "Its not a bad Idea yes but you fail to realize that we don't know where the enemy might be and we could run right into an ambush and I know you all don't want that." Trista said.

At first no one said a thing and jut glared at the princess of time and her group. "Why should we listen to you, your buddy over their almost caused us our lives a plan for either of you might end up the same way. Taki said in an angry tone.

With those words all sides began to arguing back and forth like wild animals it got louder and louder, until Mina ended up punching Amara in the face. That just set the sea princess off as she gave Mina a nice uppercut knocking her on her rear. Soon all the scouts were fighting throwing chairs and what not. The outers were doing there best to protect there amber haired tomboy but to no avail.

Darien was protecting his love and Princess Fireball, while Serena was getting very upset. She stood and walked in the middle only to get hit by a punch. This truly ticked the moon princess off with a grunt she broke everyone up with a huge power surge, which made everyone stop real fast.

"Enough! You are acting like babies! Amara has said sorry over and over when you can you all see everyone makes mistakes …if you cant trust one other then there is nothing I can do…" with her first balled up Serena walked into the kitchen with Darien and a sad red haired princess following her. Leaving everyone to think about what they have done.

In the kitchen

A furious Moon princess was pacing back and forth breathing hard. "Serena you should take a deep breath and calm yourself it appears the inner and sailor stars still have ill feelings toward the outers scouts. " Princess Kakyuu said watching the angry princess.

"Then they will never be able to work together and thus well all lost. I don't understand I knew the plan was a dumb one even the outers knew err I just…" before she could finish Prince Darien pulled his lover into a needed embrace, and just rocked her slowly not saying a word. Soon the fuming Princess began to calm down in the arms of her love as she hugged him snuggling close to him. "

"Why don't we just let them figure it out for themselves."

In the main room

All the scouts were cleaning up the room in silence they all too afraid to speak. Once they were finished they tented to their wounds. While the Michelle tented to her girlfriend's injuries, she looked at Amara and could see something was off with a sad smile she hugged her letting her lover know she was there for her. They knew what they did was wrong but they had to protect Amara.

The sailor stars were tending to themselves feeling very bad about what happened yes they did blame the outers for what happened. But…that was in the past and maybe it was time to forgive and forget the guys looked at one another and nodded they with a deep breathe they walked over to the outer scouts. When they walked over they were met with a not so happy looking Guardian of time.

"Whoa we not looking for a fight we just want to say were sorry its time we suck up our pride and forgive and forget the past and look forward to the future." Seiya said looking at her.

Setsuna thought about it for a moment and nodded as they let them sit with them.

The inner scouts were deep in though they just sat and sat. They didn't hate outer they were just angry with them and maybe it was time to let that anger go. Everyone looked at one another and they knew what had to be done. With heavy sighs they walked over to where the sailor stars and outers were. Mina walked up to Michelle and bowed her in.

"I'm sorry for hitting Amara and we are all sorry for what happened. What we did was wrong and we have decided its time to let our anger go." The senshi of love said.

They all nodded and bowed. Amara of course didn't say a word but Michelle smiled.

"We are sorry as well let's think of a new plan. " Trista said.

With a nod from everyone it was time to get to work.

After two hours of thinking it was time to form the new plan. "We don't have to pay attention to defense right so I say we should just go all out. " Raye said in serious tone.

"... Like Trista said you don't know where they are hiding. So you just need to change the plan a bit." The silent sky king finally said in a shy likes tone.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Amara finally raised her head from the floor and helped with the changing of the plan. There were smiles and laughter as they tired over tons of changes, until finally they all agreed on the final draft. With nods from everyone, it was time to show the plan off to Serena and the others.

When Serena, Darien and Kakyuu walked back into the room they smiled as they saw everyone was sitting together there was no anger or hatred among them. They three of them sat back down on the couch while Mina handed them the plan they have made. All three of them looked it over intensely the scout's hand their fingers crossed. The moon princess looked up at everyone and smiled.

"I like it, we will start tomorrow dismissed." Serena said.

The scouts nodded with smiles on all of their faces as they headed back to their rooms. Amara and Michele walked handed in hand kissing as they walked to their room. The sky and the sea where together once more, with a nodded from the three on the couch it was time for them to head to bed as fell the night sky came upon them so quickly.

* * *

It looks like everyone has finally worked together to form a good plan but the main question is will it or will it cause everyone their lives? Find out in Chapter 10: A good plan comes together.


	10. A Good Plan Comes Together

Chapter 10: A Good Plan Comes Together

By Ninja Misao

Sorry for the long wait everyone now in to chapter 10! Thanks for the reviews everyone now Enjoy

* * *

The day quickly turned to night as the scouts began to move out with their new on the streets was Serena in the front with Raye on her right, Mina on her left and Lita in the back. While the other scouts where hidden within the shadows keeping a close watch. No one said a word for they were all focused on the battle ahead of them.

The streets were quiet too quiet, it seemed no one was going to be out tonight but the four scouts kept on walking. For a while they were safe, no snake men or any innocents in site, feeling a little bit more relaxed the 3 scouts began to talk among themselves while the moon princess kept silent. The three talking scouts were drifting farther behind Serena without her even noticing. But they soon caught up to the blond beauty that suddenly stopped in her tacks.

"Serena what…"Mina was about to say

"Shh something is here." The Serena said cutting them off.

They grew quiet, as they did a small hissing noise could be heard keeping their eyes peeled they looked all round but saw no one. Serena looked at the ground then bent down to put her ear up to the pavement the hissing sound grew louder. The moon princess quickly backed up causing the other to almost trip. Before the girls could say a word the ground began to shake, as five snake men jumped up to the surface.

Before anything could be done they snake men ran at them full force. The three girls walked in front of Serena and began to fight them; Raye stabbed two with her spear setting them a blaze. While Mina whipped one with her love whip causing it to implode. And Lita took up the rear with her lighting tonfas that electrocuted that last two. Just as they though it was over 10 more snake guys showed up. The sailor stars ambushed them and returned back to the shadows without missing a beat, Serena and the three girls kept on walking.

They kept doing the double ambush for a while any one by one the snake men began to back off. Soon there were only a two popping out at a time. This is when the sailor stars and the inner scout minus Serena began to get careless. They started to play with their prey before killing it. The inners would watch Raye slowly burn the snakes alive while the stars would just laugh. This didn't go over well with the rest of the scouts they knew what was happening that is couldn't go on much longer.

But before the moon princess could call for a meeting some snake men attacked them. At first everything was going ok the scouts were doing their parts fight and keeping it simple but then they began to get careless. And then it happened Lita was to busy watching the other scouts that she didn't notched the two snake men behind her. But when she turned around it was to late both snakes had already wrapped their tails around her squeezing the life from her body. The blonde beauty ran up behind them and hitting both on the head with her wand. This caused the snakes men to release the princess of lighting long enough to let the distant sky king jumped down slicing them both in half turning them dust.

When the close was clear the inners went to check on Lita. And then everyone came out of the shadows and sat down on the sidewalk. Serena stood there pacing a bit while looking at the inners and the sailor stars.

"That is what happens when you think you are invincible you get careless and that can quickly end you life, remember that all of you." All the scouts nodded.

"Now it looks like were coming up to the main part of the city this is no time to be careless my guest is that he is waiting for us there." Serena said looking toward the center.

"There are not many buildings around we won't be able to hide as easily as before." Amara pointed out.

"True, but I think she knows that hiding will be useless now." The princess of time said in a serious tone.

All the scouts looked at one another and nodded as the stood up with Sailor Moon leading the way with her Prince by her side to the center of Tokyo.

As they walked in to the center there was no one insight but as they got closer they could hear the hissing sounds. A few moments later out from the shadows walked the leader of the snake his face covered but they knew he was smiling.

"Well hello my dear princess you caused me a lot trouble when we first met and it seems you people have been killing off my men." The leader said laughing. Raising his hand above his head the earth began to shake once more and out popped not one but thousands of reptilian monsters just hissing away.

The scouts stood firm with their weapons in hand as Serena clutched her wand tightly.

" I think a little revenge is needed, and so I you are you ready for the final battle?"

"...Bring it on." Serena said with determination.

* * *

So the final battle has begun will the scouts win or will they go out like warriors?

Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 11: Never give up.


	11. Never Give Up

Chapter 11: Never give up.

By Ninja Misao

Here you go everyone chapter 11, I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

The sun rose brightly into the clear blue sky it shined down upon city of Tokyo. There in the center stood the sailor scouts fighters of justice. A few inches from them was Viper the snake king with his reptilian army. He vowed to fill this world with darkness. Light and darkness has finally met head to head for the final battle. With a nod from all of the sailor scouts they walked in front of the moon princess and the prince of earth, with their weapons drawn.

"Darien...Protect the princess" Trista said keeping her eyes on the enemy.

"Will do..." the Earth Prince said as she stood in front of his lover weapon in hand.

Viper could only laugh as his army began charging at them. The sailor starlights were first up to bat; Taki ran at them with his sword of the stars and started hacking away. While Yaten with his spear of twilight kept a good defense letting Seiya shoot off his arrows of starlight. The combo was good but not good enough.

It was time for the outer scouts to get in on the fun. The sky king began sending sonic waves with her blade of Uranus blowing away some of the competition. Next up the sea princess held up her deep aqua mirror and started casting a spell.

" I call upon the seas of Neptune come to my aid...Neptune Cyclone Hurricane!" The sky grew dark as it began to rain the wind picked up and the rain came down harder and harder, soon it too much for the snakes to handle and some of them ended of drowning.

This gave sailor Pluto enough time to finish her incantation "Pluto Wall!" she screamed out. As a huge amount of power flowed threw Trista's garnet staff forming a huge wall like shield around Darien and Serena.

The four inner scouts walked out in front of the constant chanting Time princess and got in to their fighting stances.

"Well girls looks like its our turn." The princess of love said cracking her whip.

The other three girls nodded as the stood behind her.

"Till our last breath we must keep this wall standing strong!" the princess of fire yelled as the their battle begun.

Lita was up first doing a mixed combo of her lighting Tofas and sidekicks, which left the snakes turning to dust. Right behind her was the princess of fire with her spear of inferno, as she set them a blaze like a barbecue. Then out came Amy firing off her arrows of ice freezing the enemy in place. Coming up in the rear was Sailor Venus with her love whip leaving the snakes begging for a swift death.

The scouts were doing well, it looked like that battle was moving in their favor but it didn't come without a price. All the scouts were getting badly injured; the screams of pain along with the sounds of mini victories began to take a toll on Serena's heart. She wanted to help them so badly but she knew their first mission was to protect her. With a light sigh the blond beauty held her lovers hand tightly.

The snake king on the other hand was very upset. No matter what type of snake he through at them they would always prevail. This was getting very annoying something had to be done. Soon there were only a few snakes left. So with the snap of his fingers the remaining snakes went underground. It was his turn now, taking off his hood revealed a man with long black hair and reptilian like eyes.

"Bravo...it appears you have won against my precious creations but can you defeat me?" Viper said laughing insanely.

With the minions gone it was time to focus all attacks on Viper. The scouts were badly inured but that was the least of their worries. The sailor starlights ran at him slicing, jabbing and shooting away. But to their surprise it did not damage at all it never even touched him. They went or hand to hand combat but had the same result.

Then Sailor Uranus ran up with her blade casting sonic booms with Sailor Neptune right behind her casting another wave of water attacks that all had no effect.

"Crap its a shield spread out we cant let him pass us." The sky king said aloud.

The others nodded as they spread out around snake king. Leaving the inners left to protect Sailor Pluto. Amy began to scan the shield around the enemy. While the other scouts tried to keep him busy as long as possible. But that all went down hill when Viper quickly took a hold of Yaten and Taki one in each hand and started to choke them. Michelle, Amara and Seiya began blasting off different attacks hoping to get his attention but it did nothing. The three of them were at lost; they couldn't just watch their friends being choked to death. They were in a real serious jam here what could they do now?

In the Wall like shield Serena and Darien could hear what was going on outside. Their friends were in danger. The blonde beauty could feel inside her being that it was time for her to help them. Releasing her lover's hand Serena closed her eyes and opened her mind.

"_Trista...I know you can hear me...its time to put down this shield and let me help." Serena said in a gentle tone. _

"_But...no don't worry we can handle this..." the princess of time said in a not so sure tone._

"_... I will get out of here one way or another no the choice is up to you." The moon princess said breaking the link. _

The moment Serena opened her eyes the Pluto Wall slowly but surely disappeared this shocked everyone except Trista who looked at the moon princess with a smile.

" A strong shield is preventing us from attacking the stars and outers are getting there butts kicked what do we do?" Amy asked aloud. "The first thing we do is don't panic and don't worry I'll take care of shield." The Moon princess said as she walked toward the fight. The Earth prince wanted to stop her but Trista got in his way. "She will be fine...have faith in her."

Upon seeing their princess walk toward the fight the scouts stood behind Serena with confidence. Viper smiled evilly as he turned to his new opponent.

"Look who has finally come out to play the leader herself." The snake king said with a laugh.

"Play time is over" The blonde beauty said as her crescent moon wand changed into the mythical sword the famous moon blade.

Serena ran at the reptile and jumped up high in the air, everyone watched as she started to glow, quickly came down slicing the shield in half. Before the snake lord could recover from his shock the scouts went move in right after the attack.

"Uranus Sonic Boom!

"Neptune, Tidal Slice!"

"Star Healing Attack!"

"Star Maker Twilight!"

"Star fighter Tornado!"

With all those attacks at once the snake king to drop to his knees badly bruised from head to toe. Barely able to stand Viper 's anger was clearly shown.

"You may have knocked me down but I am not out!" the snake king yelled as all of the black liquid slowly began to wrap around his body.

The scouts backed away a little as Viper stood before them engulfed in darkness. He laughed insanely feeling the dark power surging though this body he felt unstoppable. Sailor Moon stood firm she looked to all the scouts who knew what must be done. Closing her eyes she placed her hands close to her chest as a bright light appeared around her as he spun around revealing her true identity the princess of the moon, Princess Serenity and in her hands was the imperium sliver crystal. Holding it above her head she let all of her power flow into the crystal. Then she slowly brought it back down aiming it toward her enemy. All their scouts took a hold of each other's hands and closed their eyes letting their power flow into the crystal.

Mercury Star power!

Mars Star Power!

Jupiter Star power!

Venus Star power!

Uranus Planet Power

Neptune Planet Power!

Pluto Planet power!

Fighter Star power!

Maker Star Power!

Healer Star Power!

Moon Crystal Power!

Serena said lastly as the power of the crystal blasted toward Viper who let out his dark attack. This was it darkness and light at it fullest. The Powers were facing off, they were equaled matched at first. But soon the dark power began push back the power of the crystal. All the scouts shouted out loud.

" WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" they all yelled in unison.

Soon Serena began to shift all of her power along with scouts' power in to the crystal which led to the light devouring the darkness and the snake king with it. Good has won once again.

Transforming back into Sailor Moon, Serena felt very dizzy and passed out. But Darien caught her before she hit the ground. Everyone ran over to make sure that she was ok, it turned out that she was just very exhausted. With smiles from everyone they all turned around and began to walk home the Earth was safe for a while.

* * *

It's over good has triumphed over evil. With the world saved what is there to do now? Find out in the last Chapter, Chapter 12: And they all live happily every after.


	12. And They All Live Happily Ever After

Chapter 12: And They All Live Happily Ever After

By Ninja Misao

Here it is everyone the last chapter. I cant believe it well I hoped everyone has enjoyed themselves now on with the show!

* * *

Two months after Viper's attack everything is slowly returning too normal. The construction workers were hard at work fixing the hole in the streets and some of the buildings. Life was slowly returning to normal as well, people were leaving their houses to go back work while others went out with their families to the park.

Inside Serena's house everyone had packed his or her bags. With the world safe again it was time to get on with their lives. They were all sitting down in the dinning room enjoying a delicious meal made by Lita. The moon princess smiled as she watched everyone smiling and giggling away. They were truly enjoying themselves it's a shame that they have to leave.

The Sailor Starlights had finished up their food sooner than everyone else. They said good byes to everyone and then walked over to Serena. Taki was the first to hug the blonde beauty.

"I hope we can meet again." Sailor Star Maker said as he walked out side. Next up was Yaten he gently hugged the moon princess and petted Luna.

"...Bye" the sliver haired man said with a small smile walked out the door.

Then Seiya walked up and gently touched Serena's face and hugged her. "See ya." The leader of The Starlights said as he joined his teammates outside. Lastly, Princess Fireball hugged Serena with a smile upon her face. "I had a wonderful time, till we meet again." The blond haired lass nodded "Till we meet again." With a smile Serena watched as the starlight along with their princess left the house.

The outer scouts were the next to leave. The also said their good byes and walked over to their princess.

"Thanks for everything... if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call." The sky king said giving the blonde lass a hug.

"She's right, don't hesitate now, oh and thank you for helping my stubborn lover. "The sea princess said with hugging the happy blonde haired lass.

Trista finally walked to her and gave her a big hug.

"...Well I guess this is good bye..."the time guardian said.

Serena shook her head and took a hold of Sailor Pluto's hand.

"It's never good bye it's see you later, so see you later Trista." The moon princess said having the time princess nod with a smile.

Hopping in to their car they gave one finally wave to Serena before zooming off out of sight.

Then it was the inner senshi's turn. They all hugged Darien and Luna and then walked over to Serena.

"Well its time to move on see ya around." The fire princess said she walking outside.

"See you tomorrow right?" Amy said with smile. "Well take care call me sometime. The princess of love said giggling.

"Remember you can call us anytime." Lita said with a nod. Serena smiled as all the scouts gave her a huge and headed back to their homes.

Coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her wait Darien kissed his lovers neck. Serena turned around and laid her head upon his chest. They stayed like that for only a few moments, before the Prince of Earth let go of his moon princess.

"I have to go as well my love…" the short black haired man said with a sad smile touching Serena's face.

"I understand, I will wait for you as always." the blonde beauty said as her black haired prince walked out of the door. Looking back at his blonde beauty he sadly walked away.

Closing the door behind her the moon princess looked around the house as she walked over to the couch. Sitting down with a sigh Luna hopped up on to her lap purring. Serena smiled with tears come from her eyes as she gently petted her feline friend.

"…I guess it's just you and me again"

The day slowly slipped by as night came once again. The starlights had just finished a concert. The people loved them and just wanted to take off their clothes. They made a quick escape into their car where Princess Fireball was waiting for them. With Yaten driving they were heading home in silence. They came to a fork in the road to the left was their home where they could keep on going with their life and to their right was their friend who they left alone. Looking at everyone else who nodded, the sliver haired man turned righting heading toward Serena house.

At the apartment the outer scouts were sitting around doing nothing. Amara had her feet up while Michelle and Trista were watching TV. With a yawn the distant sky king stood up and looked out side the window at the full moon. Her eyes swelled up with tears as memories over took her. She looked to the others who were shocked to see the tough tomboy crying. Amara wiped away her tears and walked out the apartment the two girls looked at one another and decided to fellow her. So they all hopped into their car and zoomed off toward Serena's house.

At the temple the inners were just sitting around in silence. They couldn't eat they just were not hungry. Someone was missing and they knew who that someone was. But they just left her and yet they all felt so sad. Mina stood up and started to leave and turned to the others.

"I don't know about you but I'm going, does anyone else want to come with me?" Before she could do anything else all the other scouts were running down the temple steps with Mina far behind them who could only smile.

Doing his work in his apartment Darien rubbed his temple as he decides to take a break. Standing up he took a look out side, the moon was full again and it looked very beauty just like his girlfriend. Forgetting about his work he sat next to the window admiring the moon and how it lit up the midnight sky. A though crossed over him he worked all the time and hardly spent anytime with his lover except to fight evil…maybe it was time to change all that. Standing up Darien grabbed his coat and headed back to his lovers home.

Inside the empty house Serena was fast asleep on the couch, until there was a knock on the door. The purple feline slowly opened her eyes as she turned to look at the clock on the wall. Her eyes grew sharp as she saw that it was 30 minutes after midnight. Luna gave Serena a quick nudge before hopping off her owners lap. The blonde haired lass yawned a bit before standing up.

"What's wrong Luna?" Serena asked

"There is someone at the door the purple feline respond.

Without saying another word the moon princess walked over to the door and slowly opened it. And to her surprise there stood everyone from the inners to the Starlights and her prince too.

"We all had the same though about how a wonderful time we had staying with you and how hard it was to say good bye. So we decided why we can't just live together, that way there never ever be any good byes. So what do you think will you let us stay? The princess of love asked.

Serena looked over at everyone and could only smile as she stepped aside.

"Of Course."the moon princess said

All the scouts cheered as they walked inside claiming their rooms. Darien was the last one to enter; he pulled hisprincess into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"I love you my meatball head" Serena said

"I love you too my handsome prince." Darien replied

Both lovers kissed once more under the full moon and they all lived happily ever after.

End

* * *

Aw isn't that just sweet, well I hoped everyone enjoyed it. See ya later!


End file.
